1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) to VGA (Video Graphics Array) converter, and in particular to a USB-to-VGA converter connectable between a USB port of a computer and a VGA display device.
2. The Related Art
A computer system comprises a display device connected to a host machine of the computer system for receiving display signals from the host computer and displaying messages associated with the display signals. The connection between the display device and the host computer is provided by an interface circuit built in the host computer, such as a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) display interface and an AGP (Accelerated Graphics Port) display interface. A display interface card is mounted on a main board of the host computer for transmission of VGA signals to the display device. The display interface card occupies a portion of the limited space inside the host computer and in addition, increases the overall costs of the computer system. The display interface card is often connected to the display device by a cable for transmission of the display signals. The cable is adverse to the management of peripheral devices of the computer system and limits the distance that the display signals can be transmitted therethrough.